


Matchmaker isn't an easy job

by Aouh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bisexual Character, But the ultimate matchmaker at the same time, Coffee is everyone's best friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Gay Character, Helpless, Hercules is dense, Laf can't speak English under stress, Laf is helpless, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, One-sided King George/Samuel Seabury, Other, Panic Attacks, Sexual tension (explicit), These guys need to get their shit together, Those tags are all over the place, Washington is Alex's dad, fraternity, there might be a lot of swearwords, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouh/pseuds/Aouh
Summary: Lafayette is helpless.America's favorite student in foreign affairs fell in love with his best friend, Hercules Mulligan. To say the least, he needs to do something to lighten the load. So ?Why not play the matchmaker to forget all about it for now ?





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chinohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinohana/gifts).



> Heya ! Welcome guys !  
> It's the very first fanfic I'm writing so I hope it's not too bad nvn"  
> I'll gladly take criticism from anyone with more experience !
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so please, please, tell me whenever I'm writing something that doesn't make any sense !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, have fun now ! The translations are at the end of the chapter~

He bit his bottom lip harshly, lust showing in his eyes as he was looking a bit below him. The sight right before him was great. Really great. The ass he was looking at since it came in his sight was nice.

Fuck.  
He was in deep. Real deep…  
Oh my god... He wanted **him** to be deep. The frenchman’s imagination wandered in a corner of his mind probably well filthy enough to scare his friends away.

 _Merde, merde, merde._  
He was so gay. So fucking gay, gay, gay. Gayer than the gay word and even gayer than the rainbow pop tart he ate in one bite last week.

And above all that… He was gay for his best friend. What on earth did he do to deserve such a venomous pain that’s unrequited love ?

… Seriously… But how could he **not** fall in love ? With such a body and loving personality ? That guy wasn’t so close to him for nothing. He was so nice with -mostly- everyone, he knew every rumors running around, he was funny, tough, and to top it all, he had a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

He sighed internally, still too occupied by the view… Fuck the view was nice… And this back too. Gilbert could never look away, like the Schuyler sisters said, _he was addicted_.  
Whenever they were in their dorm room or anywhere else, to be honest, his eyes stuck to the tailor’s body and face. Peggy always made fun of it, crying that it was so obvious that he was head over heels for his friend, and don’t get her started about his attempts at flirting...

Finally, Hercules got up and turned to face his friend, holding a tape measure in his right hand. It seemed like he didn’t remark Lafayette’s gaze as he simply measured his exact height.

Eventually, the French got out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You in there Laf’ ?” asked the man, tilting slightly his head to the right and looking straight into his eyes.  
“Ah… !” Without even thinking, he responded with “ _C’est pas faux._ ”

Fuck.

He didn’t even hear the question and the realization made his shame grew more and more inside him, warming his face. Thank God his skintone helped him on that one and his blush wasn’t as noticeable as it would have been on a lighter skin.  
And he responded with the most **stupid** thing he could have said… “ _C’est pas faux_ ”.  
Shit. It was those _Kaamelott_ ’s guys’ fault again. The french show had ended quite a while ago now but the marquis loved it so much, a lot of the punchlines were now stuck in his vocabulary. And of all the ones he knew by heart, the first that came to his mind was the filler used to say that you didn’t understand shit the guy in front of you said.  
Thankfully, Herc didn’t speak a word of french and simply arched an eyebrow before writing down the measurements he took.

“Yeah, well... Anyway, I was wondering, would you come with me buy a coffee or something after we’re done with this ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merde = Shit  
> C'est pas faux = You have a point there / That is not false / That's true
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm sorry, I know it's really short, but I still hope you liked it  
> See you later alligator !


	2. New ideas in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer than the first chapter, enjoy :)
> 
> Translations available at the end-

       James looked at all those grey buildings from a distance.  
He felt so small. Even smaller than Alexander.  
       He felt his heart beat faster as his thoughts began to run wild and as he closed his eyes.  
  
In the darkness, he asked himself so many questions.  
  
       What if he didn’t do it ? What if he failed ? What if he ended up alone ? What if his mother needed his help while he was away ?

              What if ? What if ? Whatif ?

       Whatif ?

What a strange word…

       The world ceased to exist around him. He was alone, left in this dark place that was his insecurity, surrounded by all those scary Whatif’s.  
The air felt so cold against his shivering skin. His knees began to weaken and weaken as the wind kept stinging his whole body.

 

        _Fuck_.

He really needed to clear his head quickly or he would be in trouble, he knew it.  
How could he not ? Panic attacks were the worst… And thinking about doing one ?... Hell.

  
“Hey, don’t die on me Mads, will you ?” asked a rough voice as a hand found its way on James’ shoulder.  
       He sighed, slowly coming back to his senses.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not what I’ve planned to do.”

Alexander smiled slightly as his friend opened up his eyes.  
“Yeah, I hope so. There’s still a million things we haven’t done, Jemmy.”  
“Don’t call me that… !” he answered as he followed the smaller man to the entrance.

 

He didn’t like that surname, except coming from his mother. It made him feel so childish, and Hamilton perfectly knew it.  
       For sure, their friendship was not the most common you’d ever see. To be honest, their opinions didn’t really match. Well… Not at all… And the immigrant, usually very loud about everything, would be a lot more quiet near the other man.  
Still, when they argued, they’d debate until someone lost his voice -usually Alex- in a calm atmosphere.

       No, you would never think they were friends if you didn’t know it before, but they were.  
After all, they lived under the same roof for about four years now. Of course, they bonded over time.  
       Eleanor was a wonderful mother. She worked as a secretary in Virginia but the money wasn’t raining. When she befriended Martha Washington, she begged her and her husband to take care of her son while he’s studying away, taking him in their house and treating him like their second foster son.

Yeah, James really had great people around him… Even if he had such a rough time when Alex didn’t go to sleep and kept his computer screen so bright, keeping him awake all night with his never ending typing on his -now nearly dead and covered in stains- keyboard.

 

       Smiling shyly at all these new faces, he entered the entry room, still behind the most well-known coffee-addict.

“Hi !” Waving at the young girl seated at the entrance office, Alexander stopped right in front of her.  
She had a lovely round face framed by her long black hair tucked behind her ears.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, and the sick one behind me is James Madison, we’re new here. Some guy told us someone would be waiting for us.”

“And that someone is me, I believe.” The young woman smiled with the kindest of expression and got up. She was around the two other man’s age, yet she looked like way more mature.  
“My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, but everyone calls me Eliza. Welcome in King’s College !” She shook hands with them before setting off.  
“Please follow me, I will show you the way to your dorm.”

 

  
\----

 

       John was seating on the stairs leading to the third floor, on his phone when he heard voices coming towards him. He soon saw Eliza talking to a new arrivant. He seemed a bit stressed, not quite at ease in his new surroundings, thank god our national cinnamon roll knew how to take care of people like that.

He waved with a little smile, willing to greet the new guy like he should, sent a last message on his phone then got up.  
“Hello !” , he said, to the two. “You’re new ?”  
“Hello John. Yes, he is, He’s James Madison and, actually, there’s another one.” answered Eliza before looking around. “Uh… I mean… He’s supposed to be here…” She seemed slightly flustered as she realized she lost the half of her new kids to look for.

“Don’t worry… He’s probably not that far away.” reassured James, fiddling with his turtleneck.

 

       There has been a brief moment of silence.  
Followed by loud footsteps.

 

“Oh my god ! Jemmy ! You should have seen this ! They have coffee machines inside ! I took some !” Alexander smiled like a kid, not caring about how loud he was and excited he looked, both of his hands now occupied by coffee cups.  
His hair mostly got out of his ponytail because of how fast he ran to the machine.

“I can see that… But don’t call me that, please, for the last time…”  
       Alex simply shrugged it off, laughing until he finally saw the freckled man right before him.  
“Oh…” he took a quick sip of his coffee before offering his cup to John. “Hi.” he said, an awfully dumb smile quickly finding his to way to his face.

“My name’s Alexander Hamilton !”

       … Shit. That new guy was cute.

Laurens giggled before taking the coffee. “Thanks a lot. I’m John Laurens.”  
       Eliza and James looked at each other, both already thinking that “Lams” will be a thing. The girl seemed more pleased than the other man though. As he probably was already thinking about how he’ll have to put up with his friend helplessly talking about how great this “John” is all night.

“Well !” The woman clapped her hand, taking the attention from everyone. “I still have to show these guys where their room is. Why don’t you exchange numbers for now, I’m sure you’ll get along pretty well !”

       And so, they did and separated ways reluctantly.

 

 

\--

 

SmolTurtle : guys  
SmolTurtle : there’s new people !

KissMeImFrench : what ? really ??

SmolTurtle : yessss !  
SmolTurtle : one of em looks like herc

KissMeImFrench : !

SmolTurtle : but tinier

KissMeImFrench : oh…

TryNotToSing : rly ? and ?

SmolTurtle : omg

SmolTurtle : i got the number of the other one  
SmolTurtle : hes so cute  
SmolTurtle : he gave me free coffee

KissMeImFrench : wait !  
KissMeImFrench : does that mean ?....

TryNotToSing : no  
TryNotToSing : don’t play matchmaker again pls  
TryNotToSing : laf  
TryNotToSing : no

KissMeImFrench : oh allez herc ! i’m sure our bébé would love our help

TryNotToSing : would you, john ?

SmolTurtle : …  
SmolTurtle : … maybe ?

TryNotToSing : what-

KissMeImFrench : YESSSSSS !!

SmolTurtle : i mean... laf always finds a way to get people to get together  
SmolTurtle : remember maria and eli ?  
SmolTurtle : + that Alexander guy is really cute

TryNotToSing : right

KissMeImFrench : let’s go greet them ! you know in what room they are right ??

SmolTurtle : eli asked me to show them around so yeah

KissMeImFrench : lets go ! you come too herc !

TryNotToSing : duh  
TryNotToSing : youd kill them if i let you two alone

KissMeImFrench : je t’aime, you know ?

TryNotToSing : stfu

KissMeImFrench : wat???

SmolTurtle : i love you guys

TryNotToSing : we do too

KissMeImFrench : heyyyy !  
KissMeImFrench : i love you too john <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations~
> 
> Oh allez : Come on !  
> Bébé : Baby  
> Je t'aime : I love you
> 
> By the way, yes, Herc is called "TryNotToSing" because of all the disney's Hercules' songs -i know, my logic isn't always the most obvious, sorry-


	3. People shouting in the square

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the layout of this chapter, I'll work on it once my computer stops dying on me...
> 
> Anyway ! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it :D !

“Hello ! Bonjour ! Hi ! How are you ?” asked Gilbert, ecstatic even if he literally just put one feet in the room of the new guys. His curly hair got out of his high ponytail as if to enhance his excitement and he didn’t wait for them to respond before continuing.  
“My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert, Marquis de Lafayette, but everybody calls me Lafayette or Laf !” He took a brief break to breathe, really, the man was almost rapping with the speed at which he let words flood out of his mouth.  
“You see, John here told Hercules and me -because we’re his best friends- about you two and since you look like nice people and we are nice people, we decided to show you around before your first class !”

Alexander, still in front of the door smiled, happy to see more welcoming faces and gave a quick look to James who came closer as Lafayette was talking.  
He seemed quite impressed and smiled politely. “Hello.” he simply said.  
“Hi !”Hamilton added. “I’m Alexander Hamilton and the nerd behind me is James Madison.” He reached out with his hand to the trio and shook hands with the French then the bodybuilder-alike.  
“Soooo… John told you about us, uh ?” he blushed slightly, getting his hopes up.

The freckled guy snorted and got into a sudden coughing fit.

“Oh shit, you’re okay John ?” Hercules patted his back until he stopped.  
“Yes, yes… Sorry, I just… choked on my own saliva… I’m not the sexiest guy in campus.” He was coughing a last time when a voice came up, everyone in the corridor being able to hear it.  
“What ? No way !” Now, everybody had its eyes on Alexander. “I mean-" His face turned bright red and he felt his sweat rolling down his back. “Oh shit. Am I talking too loud ?”

 

… Silence.

John coughed once more. Shit, he felt hot. “Hum… Anyway… Shouldn’t we… like… show these guys around ?”  
Laf, looking satisfied, nodded and and took one of Hercules’ arm. “Si ! We should !” He gave a joyful smile as he put his head on the slightly smaller man’s shoulder who didn’t seem so bothered by this, except for a faint blush fouding its way to his cheeks and the hand on his right side -the one in Lafayette’s possession- closing under his tension.  
“Why not beginning by the shops around and the park ? Let’s keep the classes for later. That way we won’t have to walk too much to send you to your first period and we can have coffee !”  
Herc knitted his eyebrows, perplexe. “Laf, we just had one twenty minutes ago. You’re gonna have a real bad caffeine rush.”  
“I know mooooooom ! But I want a chocolat chaud now !” he replied, pouting, trying to be cute.

He was.

“And, notre ami, Alexander likes coffee, right.” he gave a quick look to Alex, as if to have confirmation.  
“Wow. How do you know that ?” he fluttered his eyelids, amazed by such an assumption.  
“Maybe because of all the stains on your sweatshirt,which is literally saying « Will work for coffee » ?” James, who kept quiet before, pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing so desperately, Herc just had to pat him on the shoulder.  
The immigrant looked down to his clothes, remembering the way he dressed today.

“Well, that and our friend here told us about the way he was so excited with the coffee machine and gave him a cup.” Laf giggled, straightening his neck and now towering everyone with his height.  
“Yeah ! Um, anyway !” John changed the topic. “We should go now if we want to have the time, right ?” His smile shivered briefly, flustered.  
“Riiight… ! Thanks for the memo John.” Hercules rolled his eyes, seemingly amused by the situation. “Let's go children.”

Without waiting one more second, John took the lead, walking fast as to hide his blush. “Alright, alright ! That’s what I'm talking about !”  
Once he was far enough, he gulped before sighing. _“Okay, okay, keep calm John… Don't make a fool out of yourself in front of the new guys !”_ He thought as he closed his eyes. _“They probably already think I'm crazy or something though.”_  
“Hey, John ! Wait up !” Alexander ran up to him, leaving the other three behind, a big smile on his face. And so, the smallest began to rant about how coffee was great and how ecstatic he felt about the new school.

“Does he always talk that much ?” asked Herc, looking at the mini version of himself.  
“Looks like it, but the worst is when he's talking about politics. He never stops until he loses his voice.”  
“Seems like fun.” He chuckled and laid his gaze on Alexander and John before slightly leaning against the Frenchman. “Maybe this will work.”  
“Of course it will ! Maybe they won't even need our help !” Gilbert hummed in satisfaction.

“What’s «this» ?” asked James, a little behind and curious.  
Lafayette looked quickly Hercules, before answering, smiling sheepishly. “Oh ! Nothing, nothing ! Just an outfit Herc has to make me ! It’s kind of a challenge I gave him !”  
“Hm… O-kay… ?”  
“Anyway, we should join Alexander and John before they get lost.” Laf nodded and finally let go of the mom’s arm, taking the lead. “Hey boyyyys !~” he sang, joining the conversation. “What’d I miss ?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And so, talking about nothing and everything on the way, the group made its way outside. The sun was bright yet the wind gave a cold feeling to the skin.

“Oh shit !” Alex realized. “You're not cold Jammy ?” Without waiting much more, he put his arm around his friend’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine…” he sighed, flustered by so much noise and attention drawn to him.  
“Hum ? What's going on ?” John tilted his head to see Madison clearly.  
“Nothing, nothing-”  
“James always gets sick ! Seriously with this temperature... We should have taken our jackets !”  
“Really ?” added Hercules, seemingly interested. “I might be able to make you warm clothes for a small fee if you want.”  
“Oh, I'd gladly accept the offer then. I do need to restock for the winter.” James gave a little smile which Herc gave back,warmer.  
“You're welcome.”

“Great ! Still ! Don't forget you need to make me a «Hug Dealer» sweatshirt though !” sulked Gilbert, acting like a jealous child.  
“Yeah, yeah ! I know don't worry !” he laughed for a bit. “It's on my top priority list.”  
“You need a list for the clothes you have to make ?” asked Alex.  
“He's quite the popular tailor and rumor guy around. He's one of the best student in fashion design, you know.” said John, still walking at the fast pace Alex struggled to follow with his tiny height.

“Oui ! And it's pretty hard to keep him to ourselves sometime.” pouted Lafayette and the sound of jealousy clearly coming through, putting his arm in the same way Alex did with James but around Hercules.

The last ones looked at each other then John and whispered in chorus. “Are they dating or… ?”  
John briefly seemed surprised then laughed. “No, they're not. Well… it's difficult. I'll explain the situation later if you want.” he shrugged.

  
The trio then looked back to Mulligan and Lafayette, who were making a small fuss about how each other spent their time outside of class.  
“Anyway… Let's grab a coffee then I'll show you the school while these guys have their couple fight.”


	4. They'll tell the story of tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More light-hearted fun, hoping you will like it :)
> 
> By the way, I'm updating super early because I'm not sure I will be able to later on, so bare with me !
> 
> Translations available at the end of the chapter !

“Yeah, and once Herc even put whiskey in his coffee. He was drunk as fuck but couldn't sleep !” The friends, after a coffee, decided to go for a walk in the park, sharing small stories about each other. John was now talking about nights they didn't clearly remember and gave a quick look to the said man. “And he still acts like our mom after that.”  
“It happened once, it's fine. You and Laf, though, you can't be left alone for more than two hours !” Hercules answered, shrugging. “Last time, you cried over an empty can of beer, yelling that it was a dead turtle.”  
Gilbert laughed loudly, his head leaning backward. “Oh ! I remember that time ! Il était complètement plein !”  
Everyone giggled, even if some of them didn't understand what Laf said. Even John, but not for the same reason.  
“Wait ? You really did that ?” Asked Alexander, containing his laughter.  
“Maybe I did, I don't remember shit about that night.” he answered as he offered a flustered smile to the new guy. “Still, the point is that this guy-" He pointed to the Irish. “-put whiskey in his coffee and liked it !”  
“Well…” Alex had a guilty smile on.

James took over the conversation, taking his phone out and searching for some juicy videos. “That guy did worse. Trust me.” and on these words, he showed a vid he had of Alex, drunk, on the table and dancing with a coffee machine while singing _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers as a feminine voice could be heard in the back, saying “Georges, honey, shouldn't we stop him before he starts making out with it ? I'd like to have my coffee tomorrow morning.”.  
“Oh shit…” sang the viewers, one lengthening the Oh, another the shit and the last, the entire thing.  
Alexander, him, hid his face in his hands. “Fuuuuuuuuu-"  
“Also, he got drunk because he thought it was a good idea to make a mix of Redbull, vodka and espresso.” added James.  
"Hey, what can I say ? I'm not throwing away my shot." responded Alex, trying to lighten his discomfort.

“Wow.” Lafayette looked at the other immigrant, wide-eyed before turning back to Madison. “Can you send me that please ? I'll be forever grateful. Je le promets.”  
The other nodded. “Bien sûr, as long as you don't use it against Alexander, I don't see a problem.”  
“Wait ? Tu parles français ? Comment ça se fait ?” asked the Frenchman, excited to hear his language from someone else while John and Hercules, on the other hand, looked more than perplexed. “A vrai dire, c’est moi qui lui ai appris !” interrupted Hamilton, proud.  
“Génial !” He giggled before noticing his best friends’ looks. “Anyway ! I need your number to get that doss’ !”  
Alex sighed but, in the end, everyone got the phone number of everyone.  
Ping !  
“Great ! I got it !” exclaimed Gilbert. Without waiting, he watched the video once more, doing his best to keep his laughter to himself. That is until he noticed someone in the back. “Wait.”  
“Hum ?...” Alexander was hiding his blush behind John’s hair. Did he also took the opportunity to enjoy his scent ? Probably…

“I saw that man in the back, once…” Lafayette thought, squinting his eyes as he looked every details he could actually see with the poor quality of the screen.  
Everyone struggled to watch from behind his shoulders, especially Alex, being the smallest one. “Who ? Him ?” He put his finger on the figure. “That's my dad.” answered the ex-orphan, arching an eyebrow.  
Suddenly, the trio seemed to remember, gasping in chorus. “Wait !”  
“Isn't he the new History teacher or something ?” continued Herc.  
“Yes, that's why we've been transferred here. Also, he does Politics too.” said James. “You seem surprised.”  
John turned to face Alexander and cupped his face with his delicate freckled hands. “You don't look like him.”  
He went tight-lipped, blushing because of his friend's eyes scanning every inch of his face. “Well, he adopted me not long ago.”  
“Oh shit. I'm sorry, I didn't know.” John apologized, still keeping his hands on Alex’s cheeks.  
“What are you apologizing for ?”

“I mean-”  
The two of them seemed like they didn't seem to mind all the looks they were given. Well, two gazes since James was on his phone, texting whoever it is, probably to avoid the cringe. But, the high-pitched laugh of Gilbert made them look away from each other's eyes and separate, clearing their throats.  
“Maybe we should go to class now, don't you think ?” Hercules’ contrasted well with the previous sound, quite calming in a way. Since everyone nodded, they set off to the buildings.  
“What do we have now, Jemmy ?” asked Alexander, trying to read above his shoulders what he was writing so happily.  
“Politics with Washington.” Feeling the burn of his friend's gaze on his neck, he quickly turned off his phone.  
“So that means you'll be left with Lafayette this time.” said John. “I think we have History class together right after though.”

On their way, they kept chit-chatting about their teachers and classes. When they finally arrived, they stood in front of the door.  
“You'll see, it's great here. Well,John and I have to go now. Don't go and kill someone please. Or if you do, send us a vid.” Herc smirked sheepishly before going to his class.  
“A plus tard !” Lafayette waved back, a goofy smile on his face. “They're great right-”  
He almost didn't finish his sentence when a new coming cut off with his sharp face. “Excuse me, I have to go in.” The man was even taller than the Frenchman beside him, only from a few centimeters though but his curly hair made him look like a lion. But with the way he looked at the trio, Alex couldn't help but not like him already.  
“Oh, right ! Sorry Thomas.” Gilbert stepped aside to let him pass. “We should do the same, actually.”

He entered the big room and sat at his usual place and patted the desk beside him.  
Alex sat first, letting James on the opposite side of Laf. “Who's that Thomas ?” He knitted his eyebrows, yell-whispering as he glanced at the look-at-me-i’m-superior guy. “And what's that magenta coat anyway ? Urgh !”  
“Alex, calm down please, I can already hear your i-found-my-nemesis tone.” sighed James before coughing a little, the cold catching up on him.  
“Well I can't help it if that guy's an ass !” he protested.  
“It's going to be interesting, for sure…” whispered Lafayette playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations :
> 
> Il était complètement plein = He was completely drunk  
> Je le promets = I promise  
> Bien sûr = Of course  
> Tu parles français ? Comment ça se fait ? = You speak french ? How come ?  
> A vrai dire, c’est moi qui lui ai appris = Actually, I'm the one who taught him  
> Génial = Awesome  
> Doss : it's a word we use in french to talk about something -i.e. a photo or a video- about someone who's not presentable to public, but I don't know if there's a translation for this… sorry, please tell me if there is !  
> A plus tard = See you later


	5. Cabinet meeting ? They tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha- I don't know how to title.
> 
> Also, a friend of mine began to write here, I would love if you gave it a shot :)  
> Her username is Chinohana
> 
> And yes, it's kind of an add but....
> 
> \---
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter, even though there isn't much happening nvn"  
> And please, correct me if I did anything mistakes (vocabulary, grammar, etc) è-!
> 
> Enjoy !

Lafayette talked a bit about the guy Alexander seemed to already hate. His name was Thomas Jefferson. He was the son of a rich man from Virginia and he also was the president of one of the fraternity on campus. He was sharing a room with the guy right beside him, the vice-president, Aaron Burr -That guy had a presence but didn't seem to stand for it, thought Alex.- With such a position, Thomas had to be strong-willed and have a lot to say and to roast his enemies. Actually, he could destroy your social life by just opening his mouth, even if you didn’t do anything wrong. He was a pretty darn-good liar. Also, he had a lot of magenta clothes.

“Okay. I already hate him.” nodded Alexander, staring at Jefferson. “Look at him, with his phone in class ! Washington is going to be there in a minute yet he can't help it and is bitching on social medias, I'm sure of it !” The smallest of the group of friends moved his hands frantically as he was complaining.  
“Come on, it’s fine, you don’t do better anyway most of the time.” answered James, on his phone which kept buzzing since he sat down.  
“How could you ?” gasped dramatically Alex, one hand on his chest, where is heart was. “You’ve changed party to run against me ?” This kind of act made his friends giggle quietly.  
“Anyway, who’s texting you, James ?” asked Lafayette, playfully. “You seem pretty popular, uh, a girlfriend maybe ?”  
Madison blushed a bit, flustered. “Oh, no-”  
“Despite the appearances, that guy managed to get a group of friends online. I don’t like them.” cut Hamilton. “Plus, he’s gay as fuck.”  
James coughed, slightly pink. “Thank you Alexander but I can speak for myself and yes, it’s a friend of mine that’s complaining.”  
“Complaining, about what ?”  
“I don’t clearly know, he’s not really good to talk about something that happened when other people weren’t there.”  
“Well… Not good or just stupid.”   
As Alexander ranted, Lafayette lifted his head to read on James’ screen. He couldn’t quite read everything because of the distance but he still managed to understand that the guy on the other side seemed pretty pissed.

“Hello class.” Professor Washington entered the room with a slight smile on his face. He sure had the presence of an alpha male because he got the attention of every student at the second he opened his mouth. He saluted his class with a very simple nod then proceeded to go to the chalkboard. “My name is Georges Washington and I'll be your new professor for politics. To be on better terms with all of you, I'd like you to introduce yourselves, especially since we have two new student. When I call your name, please get up and talk a bit about yourselves.” On that note, he got a sheet of paper out of his binder and began the call.

It got pretty uneventful until it came to a special someone.  
“My name's Alexander Hamilton-Washington, I am majoring both in law and literature. I come from the Caribbean and no, me being an immigrant doesn't mean that I came to steal your job, but to get it done.” He winked at Lafayette, smiling proudly. “Also, I think that-”  
“Thank you Alexander, you can sit back down now.” Washington stopped him, calling someone else.

Then came the Frenchman turn. “Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette ?” asked the professor, without hesitating a second on the way to pronounce this never ending name. Gilbert offered to only call him Lafayette before continuing his introduction, containing his words, as if he practiced this a million times.

Right after, it was James turn. He coughed a bit before talking, it seemed that not many people listened to him but he kept going anyway before sitting back down.

And so, the hour was pretty well passed when Jefferson got up. “My name is Thomas Jefferson, and, as many of you know, I’m the son of Peter Jefferson. Of course, my plan is to graduate in law with the honors.” The man was confident, for sure, towering everyone with his height and his posture. To be honest, he did remind James of someone he knew. “And, just to answer to some people seemingly thinking that they know everything better than everyone : I do not think that-” He began to say, glancing quickly at Alexander.  
“Thank you Thomas. I am really pleased to see that I have so many interested student in my class but we’re running out of time and I would like to keep all the debates for the rest of the year.” Washington’s voice cut through with the ease of a knife. “Samuel Seabury ?” He asked in more of an affirmative way than anything else to be honest.

“Tsh- ! See what he tried to do right there ?” whispered Alexander to his friends. “He thinks he can just start a debate like that in the middle of the class. Uh, I’m sorry bro, not right now !” He smirked at Thomas who heard him then turned back to James and Laf. “Don’t you think so ?”  
“Yeah, sure, but you still tried to do the same.” replied Lafayette, a bit flustered.  
“More than that, you started it, Alexander.” added James, examining Thomas discretely.  
“Yeah, yeah, and your gay is showing, Jemmy.”  
“Wh-?!” James blushed a bit and looked back at his friend. “The heck are you talking about ?”  
“I mean, you’re looking at his stupid face and taking his defense.”  
“Maybe because we’re new here, so I have to look at people’s face to remember who they are and, also, you’re being a jerk to him since we arrived but you haven’t even talked to each other yet.”  
“Blah, blah, blah.” He rolled his eyes, sighing as he did kind of agree with James on the last point. Well, he was right but that guy… Jefferson… Really didn’t seem like the type of guy he would like to hang out with, even if he does have a pretty face. And, since we’re thinking about looks, John looks way better anyway. With his constant smile, his green eyes reminded him of a sort of jungle he would love to get lost in. His curly hair was wild and he would love to touch and take care of it if he could. And finally, his freckles… Ah… The way they enlightened his face as if he was some kind of galactic being. God, John Laurens was cute.

“Hey, Alexander ?” asked Lafayette, taking him out of his thoughts. “You’re still with us ?”  
“Uh ?” He blinked rapidly before looking around him, the cute guy he was thinking about gone.  
“With that kind of face he had one, he was probably thinking about someone.” whispered Madison.  
“Someone ? Who ?”  
“I don’t know. A crush or something maybe ? Have you seen his goofy smile ? And, look, now he’s blushing.”  
“Wha-? I’m not !” replied Alexander, on the defensive.

“A crush ? Already ?” asked Gilbert, ecstatic but still thinking about John in a corner of his mind. Maybe it was going even better than he thought ? Or maybe not ?  
“I don’t have a- !”  
“That’s awesome ! Who is it ? A girl ? A guy ? Can I help you two get together ? Do you have their number ? How have you met them ?”  
Alexander sighed and shrunk back into his seat, mumbling incomprehensible things while James and Lafayette were talking together, making guesses and assumptions.

“Please just kill me.” begged Hamilton under his breath, red in the face. “Why are you doing this to me guys ? I thought we were friends…”


	6. Cabinet meeting #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's another chapter  
> It took a while to update, I'm sorry about that  
> I think the fic will be updated now once a week since I have to go back to class. -oh joy-
> 
> But just so you know, I've been working on a collab with a friend of mine, we hope we'll be able to post a chapter quickly but it's going to be challenging...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy !
> 
> Translations available at the end~

The first hour went down without much happening. That is except for Alexander ranting everytime Thomas Jefferson opened his mouth and the fact that he also realized he wasn’t really fond of Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee. The first one being too much of a wuss and an ass-kisser, and the latter being… Lee… That guy was just… something. He would hold an ecstatic scream whenever someone agreed with him or even just talked about him. He would be the kind of guy to run down the hallway screaming that he had the best score on a test, for once. Then get yelled at ; Alexander decided.

 

When the bell finally rang, Lafayette rushed to get his stuff packed, earning some weird looks from the «Washington boys» — “I'm not a Washington.” James would say and Alex would react “But you live with us. And let's be honest, we've influenced you as much as you did with us.”—

“Uh, we have History class right now, guys. And it means we're with John AND Hercules, remember ?” The Frenchman said, giggling as he waited impatiently for his friends to get ready.

“Oh sh-oot ! You're right !” The smallest suddenly realizing, he made all his furniture -three exactly identical and cheap pens with an also cheap notepad already covered in ink- in one swoop. “Let's go !” On these words, he exited the classroom at lightning speed.

“Et bien… !” Lafayette giggled and stayed at James’ side who was taking his time.

 

“What a child !” A deeper voice echoed behind the two of them. It was Jefferson, looking as revolted as can be.

James sighed quietly, slightly nodding. “I have to admit it… There's no need to rush that much.”

“Well, if it’s to meet with an attractive guy, I can understand !” Replied Gilbert. “And that is why I'm going to join him and leave you, slowpokes, behind.” He already began to walk faster. “I have a literal Hercules to meet ! See ya boyyys !” At the moment he was waving them goodbye, he was running out in the corridor.

“He does know we have the same class now, right ?” Asked Alex’s nemesis, arching an eyebrow before sighing. “Anyway, at least, someone seems to not be totally stupid in this group.”

 

“Not totally, uh ? So it means I still am partly stupid ?” James glanced at the taller man, cynical and fastening his pace. Sure, the other guy was attractive, but it was no reason to be an asshole. He shrugged before carrying on.

“Who knows ? I mean, I don’t know anything about you, Jake.” He didn’t even remember the right name, wow. “Except that you’re close friend with the stupid guy that is Hamilton.”

 

The rest of the walk to the other classroom was silent, even when the discreet Aaron Burr joined them. 

When they got inside, the squad was already busy whisper-yelling about what just happened. John’s cheeks were being cupped by Alex as he seemed to bitch about his new acquaintances, while Lafayette, sitting on Hercules’ knees, was giggling like a schoolgirl.

“Eh… Good luck with those guys.” Thomas patted James’ shoulder before finding his seat further in the back of the class.

 

James ignored him and found a place near his friends. As soon as he was seated, Alexander nearly jumped on him. “What was THAT ???” He took him by the shoulders and shook him vigorously. “Did that dickhead just talked and touched you ?!”

“Oh dear ! Alexander, be more gentle with the poor boy !” Lafayette waved his hand in front of him. “At this rate, you’re going to kill him !”

“I don’t see what so bad about him anyway ? I like that guy ! He always has so many rumors to talk about.” added Hercules, nodding to himself.

“Wha-! Herc’, we know that you get on well with everyone but seriously, Jefferson is an asshole, you can’t deny that.” John exclaimed, earning only a shrug from the other guy.

 

James, on the other end of the group, coughed when Alexander finally let go of him. “Thank you… But we’re not friends-”

Thankfully, Mr Washington entered the classroom and asked everyone to sit down before Hamilton could answer.

 

The first part of the hour was pretty plain, with more introductions. After that, they started talking about revolutions. The French Revolution. They revised how Christopher Jackson decided to not take part in it and left the French deal with it.

As much as Alexander might have been nodding along, Jefferson, on the other hand, didn’t seem that happy and finally stood up. “Excuse me, professor, but wasn’t their choice a bit-”

“Good. It was good !” Hamilton got up from his seat and looked at his rival.

“Here they go again….” whispered James, sighing as he slid on his chair, the palm of his hand hiding most of his face.

“What ? But they made a promise, they signed a treaty !”

“They made a treaty with King whose head ended up in a basket ! You would rather have them take it out and ask it ?” Their voices raised more and more with each words. The latter being more violent than the first. John was admiring the speed at which his friend thought and fended for himself and Hercules and Lafayette were having fun gossiping together, the latter almost in the other’s lap.

“I have to say… I… I agree with Jefferson.” The small voice came from James’ mouth, who straightened a bit on his chair but was still timid.

“Wha-!” 

Washington quickly cut his son. “Enough, enough ! We are not in debate class. Jefferson, Hamilton, sit down.”

 

For the entire hour, death glares were going back and forth between the two, to the misfortune of Madison who had to keep up with Alexander.

Eventually, the bell finally rang and the disastrous second hour finished. The squad got out at ease, the immigrant still ranting about how stupid Jefferson was.

“And you stood with him, Jemmy !” He said, outraged. “I mean, what could they have done at that time ? The French didn’t know who was leading !”

“The people were leading.” The Virginian heard him talk about him, so he joined the group.

“The people were rioting !”

“Oh my god…” James facepalmed. “Not again…”

 

“It’s okay, James ! I have to show him they were right !”

“And you say that when you have a French in your group of friend ?” Thomas looked at Lafayette, searching for some kind of support.

“Et bien… I don’t really know…” He fidgeted with Hercules’ fingers, frowning as he was thinking about the pros and cons. “Je veux dire… If it was a relationship between two person I would have stand by Thomas’ side but… It’s about two countries and just got out of revolution…”

 

“See ! Even him agrees with me !” Alex yelled, pointing his friend as he talked. “You must be out of you mind to think the President would have bringed the nation to the brink of a military mess !”

“Also… What is done is done, mes amis. We don’t need to fight about it.” said Gilbert softly. Even though he loved drama, this wasn’t the place nor the moment.

“Oh, but I will fight this small guy as much as I need to.” Jefferson’s expression was stern for a moment. Until he caught a fist in the face, that is.

  
“OH WHAT THE FUCK ALEX ???” John yelled, his voice echoing in the corridor and attracting students that quickly formed a crowd around them. There was blood on Thomas’ hands which hid his lower face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien = Well  
> Je veux dire = I mean


	7. Tend to the wounded - part. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha... a h a h  
> I said once a week  
> I'm so sorry guys xD I've been sick most of the time and didn't feel good enough to write anything  
> But here it is !  
> It's pretty short but I hope you'll still like it
> 
> \--If you even remember that fic exist, that is--

“OH WHAT THE FUCK ALEX ???” John’s voice echoed in the corridor, followed by many noisy whispers.  
“Oh my God !” James gasped, getting in a coughing fit as he rummaged in his pocket to find a tissue, quickly putting it on the other Virginian’s nose.  
“Get him to the infirmary, quick !” Burr’s tone was hurried as he joined the two.  
“We’ll have to talk about that later, Alexander !” James grimaced as he ran away with the wounded and ally.

“Dieu du ciel…” Lafayette broke the silence, his body pressed onto Hercules’, looking as if the facts slowly found their way into his brain. “That was…-”  
“Alexander Hamilton-Washington.” The teacher’s booming voice interrupted, standing in the doorway. “Meet me inside.”

The students craned their necks to look at him, shivers sent down their spine. Well, most of them. Alexander still looked infuriated, though, but obeyed.  
“Shit, mate. Are you gonna be alright ?” Hercules asked right before the immigrant passed the door.  
“Sure.” He nodded simply, giving them a smug smile and a thumb-up. “After punching that asshole in the face, I can only be alright.” He then turned back to enter the classroom, alone with his father when he closed the door behind him.

“Son, what did we say about fighting ?” Washington stood in front of his desk, his arms crossed giving him an even more authoritarian stance.  
“He was being stupid, he asked for it.”  
“Alexander, you’re new here. It’s not a good idea to put up a fight already, you know that. You’re far from stupid but you’re too impulsive.” He paused, nodding to himself.  
“I- !”  
“Son. Take a walk.” And on that note, the discussion was closed. Both of them knew getting some fresh air would help Hamilton get back on tracks, and the tone used was softer but the order still stung the student’s heart.

He looked down at his feet, the sudden worry about the pride of his family coming in waves. Okay, that might not have been the smartest move he’d ever made.  
Alexander turned back, silent and was about to turn the handle of the door when the latter flew open, making him jump backwards.

“Sure, sir ! It’s a wonderful idea ! I’m sure they’re gonna love it !” The small guy, probably a student, sang with a goofy smile stuck on his face as he followed an older man.  
“Oh dear…” The teacher, Alexander assumed, stopped as he noticed the two other men in the room. “I’m very sorry, are we interrupting something ?” His british accent was disgustingly rolling on his tongue in a way that Hamilton could only describe as… gooey.  
“Not at all, in fact, we were just finished” Washington answered keeping his cool, even as a door nearly bumped into his son. He then grabbed his stuff and got out alongside Alexander. “Have a good day Mr. King.”

The squad was still waiting in the corridor, looking kind of worried and perplexe when father and son parted ways.  
“So… How did it go ?” John asked first, quickly stepping towards his small friend.  
He shrugged in response, smiling as he joined the fray. “Fine. He just told me to take a walk.” The group hummed in agreement.  
“We should go in the park ! The weather is pretty nice after all !” Lafayette giggled, still hooked and Hercules’ arm.

 

* * *

 

 

“You still hit him pretty badly, you know ! God he was bleeding ! I wouldn’t be surprised if you broke his nose !” The squad was now sitting under a tree, near the pond and recalling the fight that just happened. Well, John mostly did, as he still looked astonished by the fact.  
“Probably…” Lafayette nodded, leaning his head against Hercules’ shoulder. “But I’m sure Herc’ would have been able to make him fall on his butt. Look at these muscles !” He laughed as he squeezed the man’s arms, probably taking more pleasure than needed in showing off his friend as he bit his bottom lip in delight.  
“Ah ! Yeah maybe…” Mulligan laughed it off as if he was ignoring Gilbert’s blunt flirt. “Really, you didn’t miss your shot at this.” He nodded to himself, more amused by the situation than anything. Even if he did have an okay relationship with Jefferson, he sometimes too wanted to punch him in the face… Like most people.

“I could have done better. I already did for James after all.” Alexander shrugged, his gaze wandering on each men in front of him. He squinted his eyes, eventually staring at a vague point in the distance. “And now that I think about it, he left with the jerk…”  
“For Madison, uh ?” John asked, a slight hint of… jealousy… in his tone.  
“He seems pretty kind, no wonder why he went with the wounded.” Hercules added, not picking up the weird bitterness of his friend. Lafayette, in contrast, did.  
“How is it that you’re so close to each other exactly, anyway ? It’s kind of surprising.”

“Oh…” Hamilton fluttered his eyelids for a brief time. “Well we’ve known each other for years… I guess that’s why.” He quickly glanced at Laurens, wondering if he really did hear what he heard. “But still. I don’t want Jefferson to mess his brain up.” He grimaced, sticking his tongue out, looking as disgusted as possible. “I’ll throw another punch if he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :
> 
> Dieu du ciel = Good Lord


End file.
